


Summertime

by dreamypeaches



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamypeaches/pseuds/dreamypeaches
Summary: "We're really just friends there's nothing going on between us I swear!" Jaehyun repeated.This has always Jaehyun's response whenever someone 'forces' them to say that they're togetherJohnny is honestly so tired of hearing it.And he wants to change that.





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you play Summertime by MCR by reading this

"I can't believe my son is Gay! I can't accept this!" Jaehyun flinched when his own father said these words. He's not gay, but that's just what he wants to think. The thing that hurted the most is the thought of his father being against gays and other members of the LGBTQ+ community. He actually joins the pride march everytime there's a chance and he's a big supporter of them too especially when Johnny, his bestfriend, is part of that community.

This whole situation started when Jaehyun came home one afternoon with Johnny while holding each other's hand and when his father saw this he went crazy.

This holding each other's hand is pretty normal, at least for Jaehyun and Johnny and it's just a way of being.. friendly or whatever you call it.

"I said we're just friends! There's nothing going on between us!" Jaehyun stated, trying to keep his cool but his anger is really evident.

"We're really just friends there's nothing going on between us I swear!" Jaehyun repeated.

This has always Jaehyun's response whenever someone 'forces' them to say that they're together

Johnny is honestly so tired of hearing it.

And he wants to change that.

Johnny grabbed Jaehyun's wrist and pulled him out of the house.

"What are you doing? I'm so dead!" Jaehyun asked and Johnny just ignored what the other said.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Jaehyun exclaimed again.

"Just shut that mouth of yours and get in the car." Johnny finally answered and Jaehyun was surprised. "I'm sorry just... just get inside. Please."

Johnny sat on the driver's seat and Jaehyun sat on the other side.

Johnny was driving for almost 4 and a half hour until they reached a field full of yellow and golden flowers and these are Jaehyun's favorite.

"Wow it's so beautiful!" Jaehyun said out of excitement and Johnny only smiled.

The two of them got out of the car and wandered around until Jaehyun saw a clear path clearly for people so that they can be in the middle of that field.

"Hey Johnny look! There's a way here! We can go further!" Jaehyun shouted while pointing at the said path.

"I know." Is all what Johnny said and Jaehyun was confused.

"How?"

"You want to know how?"

Jaehyun hummed in response.

"I have superpowers." Johnny replied.

"Ugh shut up." Jaehyun sighed and Johnny laughed softly.

That laugh made Jaehyun realize that Johnny is beautiful that smile also made Jaehyun's heart skip a beat. The thing that makes him think why is the fact that this has never happened before. Well it did happen before but not really like this.

It happened when Johnny came out of the closet and told Jaehyun everything. At first it was a bit awkward and it made Jaehyun conscious for a reason. It even made the two argue because Jaehyun's not showing up whenever there's a group study and Johnny's there. He always cancels plans with Johnny and he didn't even show up during Johnny's performance during their club's concert and that really made Johnny upset. All of this happened because Jaehyun distanced himself from Johnny.

When they had the time to talk, Jaehyun, of course, explained everything like how it made him feel uncomfortable. He's not against the gays, really, but it felt different and he doesn't know why. Johnny then said that he has no feelings toward the other and even proved it by being in a relationship with Ten and it made Jaehyun feel things 'he thinks' he's not supposed to feel towards Johnny.

"Come tell me." Jaehyun whined. "Were you always here?"

"Well yeah..."

"Really? Why?"

"Because i actually bought this place for you." Johnny explained briefly which made Jaehyun speechless. "Now come and follow me."

Johnny held Jaehyun's hand. This was normal but it made the latter more flustered then he already is. To think that someone bought a place this beautiful and wide just for you is really something. Is this really a bestfriend thing? Maybe, maybe not.

After the 10-minute walk they finally reached the place Johnny wanted to show Jaehyun. It's a small cottage with lights surrounding it while butterflies flies all over the place.

 

"Do you like it?" Johnny asked. Of course he wants to know how Jaehyun feels about this.

He wanted this to be a surprise for Jaehyun for their first anniversary if that will ever happen but still he hopes that day will come. He was also planning to confess but because of Jaehyun's constant "We're just friends" and "There's nothing going on between us" he finally had enough.

"Of course! In fact, i love it!" Jaehyun jumps out of excitement and happiness, eyes glowing and lips streched into a big wide smile and it made Johnny's heart flutter.

"You know Jae.." Johnny started, "I've been meaning to tell you this..."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Uhmm I... I like your smile, i like how your...your eyes light up whenever you're happy. I like the sound of your laugh. I like everything about you. I love how you're so understanding. I love how you express your feelings clearly. I love how you're always beside me. I love your personality, Jae. I.. I love you Jae. I really do." Johnny confesses waiting for a response but Jaehyun was just standing there, eyes wide and speechless and Johnny hated how he can't make Jaehyun feel the same even after all these things. He feels like he's not enough.

"I'm sorry. I know i said i don't feel this way towards you but i did that because i don't want to lose you because i like you. I even prentended to be in a relationship with Ten even though it's clear that i don't like him as much as i like you. I'm sorry you had to hear this. You can stay here for the night, it's your anyways," Johnny smiled, "I'll get going and uh... be safe."

"No no no," Jaehyun stopped him, "Don't go. I have something to tell you too."

"What is it?"

"You know.. maybe.."

"Jae if you're going to say you feel the same towards me just because you feel bad then please don't continue. It'll be worse."

"No.. i wanted to say that i think... i think.. maybe i like you too..." Jaehyun was playing with his fingers while saying these words. It surprised Johnny but his face looked more sad.

"You think? Look Jae, you're not even sure please don't get my hopes up."

"No!" Jaehyun exclaimed. "These past few days being with you feels like heaven. It's like when I'm with you, every place is my safe place. It makes me happy whenever you smile or laugh of look at the starts at night. Johnny i guess, no, now i know that I'm in love with you."

Out of reflex and also because of this uncontrollable emotions he pulled Jaehyun's shirt and kissed him. Jaehyun was shocked by the sudden move.

_He's gonna pull away, he's gonna pull away_

Surprisingly, Jaehyun kissed back. At first it was soft but eventually it turned to a passionate kiss.

Johnny was the first one to break the kiss so he cupped Jaehyun's cheek. "Ugh i can't believe this. I love you, I really really do."

"Me too Johnny. Me too."

There was a long silence before Johnny called the other's name again. "Jaehyun."

"Yeah?"

"I guess now you can say that there's something's going on between us."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING AAAAAAAA  
> i chose writing this over interacting with my friends because Johnjae is life


End file.
